No Tears, Baby
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan memikirkan masalahnya, dan Chanyeol hanya perlu memberikan cinta yang terdiri beberapa ciuman, beberapa pelukan dan kata-kata gombal untuk menenangkannya. / Chanbaek / drabble / oneshot


Title:No Tears, Baby  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Chanbaek  
Genre:Hurt/comfort  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count:1,889  
Summary:Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan memikirkan masalahnya, dan Chanyeol hanya perlu memberikan cinta yang terdiri beberapa ciuman, beberapa pelukan dan kata-kata gombal untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

Siang hari di bulan Maret yang masih dingin. Saat itu cerah. Angin dingin dan sinar mentari yang sama-sama meragu untuk menampakkan diri terasa saling melengkapi. Kuncup bunga dan dedaunan masih belum tumbuh, tapi udara masih terlalu dingin bagi mereka untuk kembali bangun setelah hibernasi. Semua orang dengan sabar menunggu datangnya musim semi yang dirasa agak terlambat karena tergeser perubahan iklim.

Di hari yang cerah ini, harusnya diisi dengan senyuman sepanjang hari.

Sayangnya tidak untuk Byun Baekhyun, yang dengan lelah melipat lengan di atas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya. Memelankan suara agar isakannya tidak terdengar, ia bisa merasakan setetes air mata mengalir ke ujung hidungnya dan menetes ke meja. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau menangis—jangankan temannya, Baekhyun sendiri bahkan tidak suka kalau ia menangis. Tapi ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Belakangan terlalu banyak masalah terjadi. Kemarin ia baru mencuci sepatunya dan saat berangkat tadi pagi hujan deras. Selama dua minggu ia mengerjakan tujuh desain untuk sebuah produk minuman tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Saat rapat tadi pagi, idenya untuk iklan restoran yang diurus perusahaan mereka tidak dipedulikan oleh bosnya. Setelah rapat, Taeyeon dan Minseok bertengkar dan ia tidak sempat peduli alasannya.

Kepalanya penuh emosi. Entah itu amarah, kesedihan, kecewa, ia tidak tahu yang mana. Tapi seluruh emosi itu terlalu rumit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan mungkin ia harus menggunakan kata-kata yang ia tidak tahu artinya untuk mengatakan semuanya. Lidahnya kelu, menyerah pada untaian verbal yang harusnya diucapkan. Rangkaian kata-kata itu akhirnya meleleh menjadi air mata yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Baekhyun," panggil Jongdae dari pintu depan.

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak sedikit sementara wajahnya masih di antara lengannya. "Hm?" sahutnya, berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin. Ia tidak mau dipergok sedang menangis.

"Ada klien mau ketemu. Mereka dari Bezzela? Pokoknya kau diminta turun sekarang," ujar Jongdae sembari berjalan ke arah mesin fotokopi di belakang ruangan yang berseberangan dengan pintu depan. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, merasakan air matanya jatuh lagi ke meja dan ia cepat-cepat mengeringkan area di sekitar matanya. Tangannya menyambar amplop cokelat yang sudah disiapkan sejak pagi.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari meja kerjanya, lalu hampir menabrak Chanyeol yang juga baru keluar dari mejanya untuk menggunakan mesin fotokopi. "Ketemu klien, Baek? _Fighting_!" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan ikut mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, lalu berjalan keluar.

Air mata yang seharusnya sudah kering kembali membasahi matanya dan Baekhyun tidak mau menangis di depan kliennya biarpun ia nyaris tidak bisa menahan luapan air mata di matanya. Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar amplop yang ia pegang ke wajah kliennya, lalu membanting seluruh meja yang ada di lantai satu. Bisa-bisanya mereka menolak desain Baekhyun, padahal ia tidak tidur selama dua hari untuk mengerjakannya? Baekhyun tidak suka klien yang terlalu pilih-pilih, dan menemui mereka sebenarnya adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan di dunia ini.

Gambaran tentang surat pengunduran diri, kebebasan, tanpa klien dan tanpa beban seperti ini kembali melintas di kepalanya.

Wajah stresnya saat kembali masuk ruangan setelah kliennya pulang tidak mungkin tidak disadari Chanyeol, jadi saat Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursinya lagi sambil menunduk dalam dan mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kasar, Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Makan siang, yuk."

"Aku nggak lapar," tolak Baekhyun. "Kau makan saja duluan."

"Baekhyun~ ini jam makan siang dan nggak mungkin kau nggak lapar. Ayo, kalau sudah kenyang pasti kau merasa enakan. Lapar itu bikin emosi, tahu kan?" ajak Chanyeol lagi, kali ini sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun perlahan. Menyerah pada ajakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dan membiarkan tubuhnya diseret temannya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan semangat memesan jjajangmyun, Baekhyun hanya membeli sebuah sandwhich daging dan sekaleng kopi. Chanyeol protes padanya karena ia merasa porsi dan nafsu makan Baekhyun belakangan menurun, tapi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Makan siang mereka sangat hening. Biasanya Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika tidak mengobrol saat makan, tapi kali ini rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Ia sengaja menarik Baekhyun ke meja yang hanya tersedia dua kursi jadi tidak ada yang akan ikut makan siang dengan mereka.

Baekhyun baru menghabiskan setengah sandwhichnya saat ia mengangkat kepala. "Yeol."

"Yaa?" sahut Chanyeol sambil membelalak, ia mengangkat-ngangkat jjajangmyunnya dari mangkuk dengan sumpit.

Helaan napas yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak diharapkan Chanyeol. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari bahwa eyeliner Baekhyun sedikit pudar. "Aku—gimana bilangnya, ya. Aku ingin sekali cerita tapi… aku—aku bingung, Yeol. Aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku… aku sedang memikirkan kalau aku harus mengundurkan diri atau tidak."

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak mi dan ia terbatuk-batuk, tangannya mencengkeram botol air dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya, lalu berkedip beberapa kali. Apa? Baekhyun bilang apa barusan? Ia mau mengundurkan diri? "Ke-kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku…" Baekhyun menggeram dengan frustrasi. _Karena aku tidak tahan lagi_. "Aku suka bekerja di sini. Aku suka menggambar untuk klien, aku suka mereka menggunakan desainku sebagai iklan produk mereka, tapi biar begitu aku merasa lebih banyak ditolak dari pada diterima. Aku merasa tidak pantas diperjuangkan di sini. Kita memang bukan pegawai tetap dan kontrak kerja kita juga masih lama, tapi aku berpikir kalau aku harus mengundurkan diri sekarang."

"Baekhyun-_ah_, itu menyalahi kontrak. Tinggal lima bulan lagi, kok. Memangnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Chanyeol, ada kekesalan di suaranya.

"Karena aku lelah, tahu?!" bentak Baekhyun, suaranya mulai bergetar lagi. "Tiap aku mendesain, tiap aku menggambar, aku selalu merasa, 'ini tidak benar,' 'bukan ini yang mau kulakukan,' 'seharusnya aku tidak ada di sini.' Sejak SMA aku selalu berpikir di umur segini harusnya aku bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan mata seluruh orang menatapku, tapi aku justru mendekam di balik meja dan keluar hanya untuk dimaki-maki."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol begitu marah, tapi ia tidak pernah sampai hati untuk memarahi Baekhyun. Sejujurnya ia selalu ingin melindungi senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu berharga, karena _demi Tuhan_ Baekhyun selalu terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum. Tapi lalu ia melihat pegawai-pegawai lain meninggalkan cafetaria dan ia ikut berdiri. "Jam makan siang sudah habis, Baek. Ayo kembali."

**oooooooooooooo**

Tidak ada interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak mereka kembali dari makan siang mereka. Hal ini tentu saja disadari teman-teman seruangan mereka karena biasanya dua orang itu sangat dekat. Biasanya saat senggang mereka akan menghampiri meja masing-masing dan mengajak ngobrol. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun hanya sibuk membuat sketsa di tabletnya sementara Chanyeol mengedit gambar dengan photoshop di komputernya.

Jongdae nyaris saja bertanya pada Chanyeol kalau dia ada masalah dengan Baekhyun, tapi Minseok menghentikannya dan menyuruhnya untuk jangan bertanya dan membiarkan masalah diselesaikan hanya oleh mereka berdua.

Jam kerja selesai pukul empat sore, dan para karyawan sudah berkemas-kemas untuk pulang. Baekhyun tertidur di mejanya sementara Chanyeol belum selesai mengedit.

Pukul lima, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sisanya di rumah dan Baekhyun terbangun. Mereka sama-sama berkemas-kemas dengan cepat, lalu Baekhyun sedikit berlari ke pintu depan. Begitu keluar ruangan, Baekhyun berderap ke arah lift, ingin segera pulang. Tetapi lengannya dicengkeram dengan tidak menyenangkan dan ditarik ke sebuah lorong yang hampir tidak pernah dilewati. Lorong itu buntu dan ada gudang tak terpakai di sana, makanya jarang dilewati orang.

"Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun lelah. "Aku mau pulang."

"Aku juga, sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi!"

"Baek." Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun lembut. "Ceritakan padaku. Ceritakan semua masalah sialanmu di sini sekarang juga. Aku mau dengar. Aku mau kau muntahkan semuanya. Aku janji kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Baik, baik, aku cerita!" teriak Baekhyun tidak sabar. Emosi kembali menguasai kepalanya dan itu membuat matanya berair lagi dan ia tidak menyukainya. "Aku lelah ditolak klien terus, tahu?! Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan kalau yang kuurus tidak hanya satu-dua saja, tapi setiap bulan aku harus berkutat dengan setidaknya desain untuk tujuh klien! Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berada di sini, kenapa aku tandatangani kontrak itu dan kenapa aku jadi kerja sampai sejauh ini?!"

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek. Tetapi biarpun pendek, Baekhyun bisa mendengar amarah yang luar biasa. "Kalau begitu sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau pikir kau saja yang punya masalah? Kau pikir yang desainnya ditolak berkali-kali oleh klien hanya kau? Kau tahu kan Jongdae sampai kurang makan gara-gara mengurus hampir sepuluh klien tiap minggu? (Menjadi seorang humas memang berat) Kau tahu kan Minseok _hyung_ tidak enak badan karena dalam sebulan ia membuat desain untuk lima belas klien? _Lima belas, _Baek! Kau menyerah karena tujuh?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, berpikir kalau apa yang dikatakan temannya yang tinggi itu benar. Semuanya punya masalah sendiri-sendiri. Yang merasa lelah dengan pekerjaannya bukan ia sendiri. Tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk marah-marah karena itulah yang harus ia tanggung sejak awal ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini.

Chanyeol membungkuk untuk menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun, lalu memegang kedua pipinya. "Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tidak suka melihatmu lelah. Aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri kalau kau sedih dan menangis karena aku tidak bisa melindungi senyummu, tahu? Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau berjuang di sini tidak sendirian…" suara Chanyeol melembut di akhir kalimat dan Baekhyun sedikit merinding saat jempol Chanyeol mengusap-usap tulang pipinya. "Semuanya juga menghadapi hal yang sama, semuanya mengerti apa yang kau rasakan…"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan air matanya nyaris tumpah. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu buram karena lapisan air mata di depan matanya, jadi ia berkedip agar bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Air matanya menetes ke pipinya dan Chanyeol mengusapnya sampai kering.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis begini, Baek… aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum, aku ingin melindungi senyummu karena lekukan bibirmu itu sangat berharga aku ingin memasukkannya ke kantongku dan kubawa pulang, tahu?"

Sedikit ragu, Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan memegangi sisi jasnya. Ia merasa hancur berkeping-keping karena Chanyeol sangat baik padanya bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia terisak dan membasahi jas Chanyeol, yang tentu saja pemiliknya tidak keberatan, tetapi justru mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Maaf, Yeol…" isak Baekhyun.

"Lain kali kalau mau menangis, datanglah ke mejaku dan aku akan memelukmu seharian. Jangan menangis di atas mejamu sendirian, itu membuat hatiku sakit."

"Kau punya pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan, Yeol."

"Persetan dengan klien, menurutku kau lebih penting."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menjauhkan badannya dari Chanyeol. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kembali berseri-seri karena akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Benarkah?"

Kali ini, bukannya jawaban, Chanyeol justru menunduk dan mencium Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun nyaris merengek, tapi semuanya teredam mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya basah lagi karena ciuman Chanyeol sangat lembut. Sangat hati-hati. Sangat penuh perasaan. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Baekhyun balas mencium Chanyeol dan menjalarkan tangannya ke rambut lelaki itu, membelainya lembut.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, ia menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Bagiku kau ini hal yang paling penting di dunia ini. Di duniaku. Di hatiku. Di pikiranku. Sial, Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku ingin menciummu seperti ini," geram Chanyeol pelan, lalu mencium Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ketika Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum. "Yeol…"

"Ya?"

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kau tidak mau mengatakannya?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Duuh, serius enggak sih?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu jempolnya mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun yang begitu tipis dan manis. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun… aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin selalu ada untukmu, aku ingin menangkapmu saat kau jatuh, aku ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu—aku bahkan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Berubah menjadi tua dan abu-abu denganmu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan ia mengecup Chanyeol sekilas. "Terimakasih, Yeol…"

"Hm? Hanya terima kasih?" tanya Chanyeol jahil. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol untuk menciumnya lagi, kali ini makin dalam dan makin intens, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya membuka mulut saat lidah Chanyeol menyeruak masuk tiba-tiba.

(Bibir mereka masih menempel saat Baekhyun membisikkan kata cintanya yang pertama.)

* * *

A/n:Saya butuh pelukan TT  
Saya sedang jadi Baekhyun yang gapunya Chanyeol.  
Pengen bangetlah dipeluk-peluk disayang-sayang kayak begitu.  
Iyalah, siapa yang gak mau sama Chanyeol sih? hehe

Ini jam dua dan saya malah menggalau ria di sini padahal besok ada sekolah. Yuhuu  
orz

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
